Alguien me observa
by Lady Pop Sosa
Summary: Un pequeño niño asustado porque se siente observado, y no es broma es algo macabro, que sucedera cuando se convierte en un hombre de bien y vuelve a tener la sensacionn de que lo observan. One-shot.. Bella/Edward... LEMMON...!
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaa..! que tal como les va? Aki les traigo otra locura! :D al fin tengo algo de tiempo para crear nuevas historias.. :D!**_

**_Espero que les guste un monton...+_**

**_Un beso._**

**_Lady Cullen Masen_**

* * *

Era una noche muy oscura y tormentosa, el viento que se colaba por la ventana movía las cortinas de manera macabra haciendo figuras extrañas y aterradoras. Lloré, grite y patalee, tenía miedo de eso no había duda, había algo ahí afuera que me estaba observando. Mis padres subieron preocupados por mis llantos y gritos.

-Mamá, papá -dije cuando los vi, corrí hacia ellos y los abrace. -¿puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes esta noche? -pregunte limpiando mi cara.

-Claro hijo, trae tu almohada. -dijo mi madre, esa mujer era la más linda, la más dulce tierna y maternal y era mi mama y la amaba.

Hacía ya 18 años de ese recuerdo, hoy era un día lluvioso, al fin salía a almorzar y me dirigí al restaurante de la esquina, era un buen sitio para comer y ahí comían todos los empleados de la empresa. Cuando caminaba hacia allá sentí que alguien me seguía y me miraba pero cuando volteaba y miraba no había nadie, si espeluznante, lo sé pero no debía sentirme nervioso, no tenía 6 años, ya era un hombre maduro de 24 años.

-Hola Edward -saludo Jessica batiendo sus pestañas (si supiera que no me gusta, la verdad tiene una buena delantera, pero es fea de cara) -¿esta noche que harás cariño? -pregunto tratando de parecer sensual.

-Jessica, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo estos días, el alto mando nos está presionando a todos porque quieren todas esas publicaciones listas. -le recordé para zafarme de ella.

-Eddie estas muy tenso, yo te puedo ayudar con eso. -dijo acercándose mucho a mi rostro.

-No Jessica, no puedo estar con jueguitos ahorita, así que nos veremos en la oficina. -me despedí de ella rodeándola y caminando hacia el mostrador para ordenar comida para llevar.

-¿Ya te vas Giselle? -pregunte desde mi escritorio mirando a mi secretaria.

-Si Jefe, nos vemos por la mañana Sr. Cullen, recuerde que debe dormir algo, ya tiene ojeras y bolsas debajo de los ojos. -aconsejo con una sonrisa desde la puerta -Hasta mañana Jefe. -se despidió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y yo conducía a toda velocidad -pero con cuidado porque llovía a cantaros - por las calles de Port Angels hacia Forks, donde tenía una pequeña pero acogedora casita cerca de la de mis padres.

-Hogar dulce hogar. -dije en voz alta dejando mi maletín tirado en el sillón de la sala, llegue en 40 minutos a mi casa, eso era un record.

Fui al baño y me desnude para darme una ducha relajante, no de esas donde ando a mil porque estuve bajo presión sexual, si no una de esas que cuando sales te sientes mejor y solo quieres estar durmiendo en tu cama. Luego como de una hora ya me sentía más que limpio y súper relajado, salí de la ducha, enrolle mi toalla por encima de la cadera y cepille mis dientes. Fui a mi cuarto a ponerme un bóxer y una sudadera gris para dormir, apague las luces cuando estuve listo y me metí entre las cobijas para calentarme. Luego de unos minutos con mis ojos cerrados, un sentimiento de pánico me embargo, como aquella noche en la que llovía y sentía que alguien me vigilaba.

Abrí mis ojos buscando en la oscuridad de mi habitación algún indicio de que alguien estuviera aquí, poco después mis ojos se detuvieron en la ventana abierta, no recordaba haberla abierto, a lo mejor la deje abierta antes de salir esta mañana a trabajar, me levante de la cama para cerrarla no sin antes mirar hacia la calle que estaba vacía y la lluvia que no paraba de caer. Me di la vuelta para volver a mi cama y dormir pero había algo extraño en mi habitación, creí haber dejado mi maletín en la sala y en este momento estaba encima de mi cama, algo raro pasaba y averiguaría que era.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -dije sacando mi cabeza mirando hacia el corredor, pero la nada me contesto con su incesante silencio. Está bien lo admito esto esta mas que extraño. Cuando me gire para irme a la cama, en ella encontré una linda mujer acostada de manera sensual mirándome provocativamente.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? -pregunte obviamente molesto por sus bromas.

-Ahorita no importa quién soy, estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío -respondió con una voz hipnotizadora que me hizo sentir raro. -Dime me deseas. -agrego con esa voz de nuevo.

-Te deseo. -le dije involuntariamente.

-Ahora acércate cariño, no te voy a morder. -dijo con una sonrisa entre macabra y celestial y yo como una tonta marioneta me acerque a ella, con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante me aventó a la cama y se sentó encima de mí, haciendo que mi dormido pene se despertara de su sueño. -dime que me necesitas. -demando con su voz hipnotizadora.

-Te necesito. -le repetí sin yo quererlo.

-Oh Edward, yo también te necesito -respondió alagada y excitada. -ahora te voy a marcar, serás mío para la eternidad y ninguna mugrosa mujer te volverá a tocar. -relato con unos brillantes ojos chocolate que estaban oscurecidos por su lujuria.

Su boca tomo la mía sin permiso y delineo mi labio inferior, yo no tarde en responderle el beso con pasión, su sabor era indescriptible, era como comerse una fresa con chocolate y menta, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo con una velocidad que se sentía miles de hormigas por todo mi cuerpo pero extrañamente excitantes.

En segundos estábamos enfrascados en una batalla de quien dominaría y vencería. No sabía quién era esta mujer pero me encendía tanto que sentía que me quemaba.

Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello mordisqueándolo y besándolo y bajaron por mi abdomen hasta mi desnudo miembro -no sé en qué momento me destrozo mi sudadera y mis bóxers - su lengua se deslizo por toda la longitud de mi pene haciéndome tener espasmos y gruñir, cuando lo metió en su boca relajo su garganta haciendo que entrara completo. Marco un ritmo dolorosamente lento y delicioso, tome su cabello marrón que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y comencé a marcar mi propio ritmo más desenfrenado.

-Oooh si, así. -gruñí por lo bajo.

Sin saber como ella paro y se alejo de mi miembro pero solo para besarme de nuevo, tomo una de mis manos y la guio hasta su centro marcando un ritmo sobre su botón de placer y de golpe comenzó a gemir mi nombre -se escuchaba tan jodidamente sexy, hacia que mi erección creciera y se hinchara más de lo normal -su otra mano guio mi mano libre hasta su seno apachurrándolo y manoseándolo con fuerza.

-Edward… Edward… sabes que me necesitas, sabes que quieres follarme, sabes que quieres estar dentro de mi puto coño y cogerlo hasta que tengas un maravilloso orgasmo, mete tu pene en mi vagina. -dijo con su voz hipnotizadora distorsionada por el placer.

Sin esperar más guie mi miembro hasta su feminidad y me introduje en ella de golpe haciéndonos gritar de placer a ambos. La embestía rápida y fuertemente, provocando gemidos, gruñidos y gritos de placer.

-Así… Edward… sigue… más duro -pidió entrecortadamente moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaban las mías.

-Eres… tan… deliciosamente… estrecha… -le alabé entre embestidas, deseando saber su nombre, para gritarlo al mundo entero, quería que todos se enteraran de que esta maravillosa mujer me estaba complaciendo como ninguna mujer que haya existido.

-Edward… estoy cerca un…. Poco mas… -aviso con locura en sus ojos… -acabaras cuando sientas mis paredes contraerse contra tu pene. -ordeno con su voz hipnotizadora.

Unas cuantas estocadas mas, sentí como ella comenzaba a tener su orgasmo y se acercaba a mi cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza, desgarrando mi piel y bebiendo de mi sangre, como ella me había ordenado acabe con ella en un orgasmo cósmico y ella me tendió su muñeca ensangrentada indicando que la bebiera.

Duramos así unos minutos, disfrutando de nuestras sangres y nuestros miembros unidos, cuando ella se despego de mi cuello, sentí como la herida que había abierto en esa zona se cerraba rápidamente. Ella se separo de mí tendiéndose en la cama en su propio espacio.

-Como te sientes pequeña mascota. -pregunto de forma mandona y juguetona.

-Estoy mareado, me duele la cabeza y me siento extraño. -le respondí masajeando mis sienes.

-Ahora eres como yo, te enseñare todo lo que se, y serás mi eterno consorte hasta que nos maten. -dijo de manera reconfortante.

-¿Qué eres, me dirás quien eres? -pregunte aun mareado.

-Mi nombre es Isabella y soy un vampiro. -respondió con malicia.

* * *

_**¿Que tal les parecio? me dejan algun Review... **_

**_Un Beso._**

**____****Lady Cullen Masen.**


	2. NA: NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_**Hola chicos y chicas.**_

_**Ya esta publicado el punto de vista de Bella con respecto a la historia de ALGUIEN ME OBSERVA.**_

_**Esta como otra historia llamada EL ERA MIO. **_

_**Pasen a leerla y veran lo macabra que es :D muajajjajajajajaja xD! **_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Lady Cullen Masen.**_


End file.
